Mistake
by LoreleyJedah
Summary: Entre Jedah, Lore, Dante, Nero y Credo, uno puede pensar que el caos esta cerca... no me crees? que haría credo si Dante le hace una apuesta por el amor de...Nero! tendrán a sus queridas autoras a la ayuda de estos dos. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Jedah**: ¡¡Hola gente bonita!! Bueno lo que les traigo a continuación, no es mucho como un fic… es más bien un… (Seré honesta no se como se diga)… algo xD de Dante x Nero. Que, hicimos una amiga y yo. Es lo que ocurre cuando:

No tienes nada que hacer y la imaginación hace de las suyas. (Cualquier queja, duda, aclaración, critica, amenaza favor de mandárselas a Dante xD)

¡Enjoy!

_acciones_

"fic" basado en Devil May Cry 4… de **Sirena Loreley** y **Jedah Sparda**.

**MISTAKE**

**Jedah**: _(A Lore_) nunca se te ha ocurrido un Credo x Nero?

**Lore**: Credo me gusta pero no para unirlo con Nero... he leído algunos fics en inglés, pero no me ha llamado la atención

**Jedah**: ¿razón?

**Lore**: es muy padrazo (o sea, actúa más como padre)

**Jedah**: pero un trio…un Credo x Nero x Dante…y que al final Dante se quede con Nero

**Lore**: nunca pude escribir tríos pero se me hace que puede ser organizado por Dante y el que menos va a disfrutar de ello sería Credo XD

**Jedah**: jejeje...sería como una apuesta

**Lore**: Vale te escucho

**Jedah**: que Dante le apueste a Credo que el puede quedarse con Nero antes que Credo y que Credo por puro "orgullo" aceptara y Nero como: O.o?

**Lore**: XD

**Nero**: por qué yo siempre estoy en el medio...??

**Dante**: por que es divertido

**Lore**: porque eres sumamente violab--

**Nero**: ¬¬

**Lore**: uhm...

**Credo**: pervertido

**Jedah**: no se ustedes pero Nero es un quejica

**Nero**: estais locas las dos

**Lore**: apuesto a que lo dices por celos (.. a Credo) ...a tí te hubiera gustado darle un correctivo al rebelde de Nero, en lo oscurito y a solas...

**Nero**: !! /!! ya basta!!

**Credo**: ejem...¬¬ callaos

**Dante**: ¡¿QUE?! (escuchó lo del correctivo)

**Jedah**: Se enojo XD

**Dante**: ven acá Credo... para MATARTE!!

**Nero**: y a tí qué te pasa ahora!?

**Lore**: o está dispuesto a batirse a duelo por amor!!

**Nero**:¿?

**Lore**: Nero, ¡¡sube a la torre!!

**Nero**:...? ah...?

**Lore**: eres la damisela por la que se batirán los valien--

**(DEVIL BRINGER!!)**

**Lore**: ToT... era una idea...

**Dante**: que prefieres Credo... Espada o Pistola?

**Credo**: ¡¡NINGUNA!!

**Jedah**: que cobarde ¬¬

**Credo**: los dos Callense!!

**Nero**: ¿me puedo quedar aca arriba?

**Dante**: Rapunsel deja caer tu--

**Jedah**: ok Dante no más libros de literatura para tí ¬¬

**Jedah**: Entonces Credo... XD ¿si quieres a Nero?

**Credo**: Digamos que es...ûu amor Paternal

**Jedah**: XD si claro

**Nero**: o.o?!

**Dante**: ¬¬

**Lore**: y esa cara...?

**Dante**: u.u nada, que después de lo de Vergil y yo, ya sospecho de cualquier tipo de 'amor familiar'...

**Lore**: ..UU

**Nero**: NANI!!

**Nero**: ¡¡aja!! ¿Ahora si dices que soy de tu familia?

**Jedah**: acostúmbrate... es muy convenenciero ¬¬

**Lore**: ...ah, los viejos tiempos del twincest... XD

**dante**: ...no estoy diciendo que seas de mi familia, a Dios gracias, sólo digo que... que...uhm...

**Lore**: bloqueo mental XD

**Dante**: (Rebellion en mano) te callas...

**Lore**: ...

**Dante**: ¬¬ en todo caso, el chico es mío, yo lo reclamé primero!!

**Lore**: ¿ah? cómo...?

**Dante**: ah, es que tuvieron que censurar una parte de nuestro segundo duelo--

**Nero**: DANTE!! Me viste cara de premio o que?!

**Credo**: Si porque... ES MIO!!

**Nero**: que?! O.o

**Jedah**: Al fin lo reconoce!!

**Dante**: muy bien, chico rudo, si quieres al nene tendrás que pelear por él...!! (sujeta a Nero de la cintura y sale corriendo) ...o quitármelo XDD!!

**Nero**: (berreando) SUELTAME SEXÓPATA!!

**Credo**: TRAMPOSO!! Saca la Espada

**Jedah**: (En las Tribunas) Creeedo, creedo!!

**Lore**: (saca pancarta) GO, DANTE, GO!! --(fiel a Dante)

**Dante**: (sujetando a Nero al estilo novia) ...tuya es la culpa por no aprovechar antes!! P

**Jedah**: (A Lore) vale que no le des ánimos, se le sube el Ego y en este cuarto no cabemos los seis

**Nero**: (Tratando de soltarse) EGO ES POCO!!

**Dante**: (a Credo) Vale Te digo que Yo GANE!!

**Credo**: (Llama un ejercito de Nelos) FUSILENLO!!

**Lore**: uhm... bueno...

**Dante**: NO SE VALE LLAMAR A LA CABALLERÍA!!

**Nero**: no es que tú mismo estuvieras jugando limpio...

**Dante**: ¬¬ del lado de quién estás, nene?

**Nero**: del mío!! ahora, suéltame!!

**Jedah**: Dante es más terco que Nero, y entre Dante y Nero esto no se acabará nunca

**Credo**: (Manda a los Nelos) Maten al de rojo... el de Azul es Mío!!

**Jedah**: Vale Dante, Corre!!

**Dante**: Eso es Fácil de Decir... ven a Correr con un niño en los Brazos !! ¬¬

**Nero**: QUE?!-- Ok, no soy vieja, no me afecta, pero SUELTAME!!

**Dante**: ...bueno, ya saben lo que dicen... aquí el que no corre, VUELA!! (entra en devil trigger y revolotea por encima de los Nelos, evitando sus lanzas, siempre llevando a Nero en brazos (o más bien, garras))

**Nero**: !!

**Lore**: me pregunto, cuánto durará...

**Jedah**: No preguntes... en serio

**Dante**: ...(se desploma con Nero y todo... encima de Credo )...au... ah, al menos aterrizamos sobre algo blandito...

**Credo**: SI!! sobre Mi ahora... QUITATE!!

**Dante**: XDDDD ya me parecía que tenía algunas púas... (saca a Nero y se levanta)

**Nero**: vas a cortar el cordón alguna vez!?

**Dante**: ...preferirías que use unas esposas... y una cama...?

**Nero**: !!

**Jedah**: Por cierto Dante... ya me devolvieron tus cosas...

**Lore**: ¿que cosas?

**Jedah**: Ejem... ya sabes...

**Nero**: ...!!

**Dante**: Mi látigo, las cadenas, la espuma, y todo eso?!

**Nero**: !!

**Jedah**: Si Nero fuera chica... me late que gritaría

**Lore**: ah, Nero... deberías darte una vueltita por lo de Dan--

**Nero**: (Blue Rose a la sien)

**Lore**: ...sob...

**Jedah**: ok Nero... tranquilo...respira...

**Dante**: asi me gustan... cuando se enojan...Jedah dame el látigo

**Lore**: ...actúas como si no lo hubieras hecho nunca...

**Nero**: ...

**LOre**: ...o.o... Nero...

**Nero**: ...!!

**Lore**: OMG, Nero es virg--

**Nero**: completa la palabra y eres historia...

**Lore**:ehm..,

**Nero**: (amenazante a Dante) Ni lo sueñes!!

**Jedah**: Nero es VIRGEN!!

**Nero**: Eres HISTORIA!!

**Jedah**: Dante defiéndeme... y yo te envuelvo en regalo al Virg—...digo a Nero

**Nero**: No negocien con mi virginidad!! no es algo que se pueda vender!!

**Lore**: ...lástima...

**Jedah**: quien dice que no?! XD

**Nero**: YO!!

**Dante**: (ronroneando) ...virgen... mmhhhqué dulce suena esa palabra...

**Jedah**: XD

**Nero**: (Casi llorando) ¡¡Auxilio!!

**Dante**: (rodeando a Nero por la espalda con sus brazos) ...vamos, nene...no voy a ser malo contigo... (susurra contra su nuca, respirando el perfume de su piel) ...lo vas a pasar muy bien...

**Nero**: (Se eriza todo y voltea a ver a Lore y Jedah) Por que Me odian tanto?

**Lore**: No te odiamos, Nero... como dije, eres demasiado... uhm, dulce

**Dante**: ...en verdad...? (saborea la piel de Nero que tiene a su alcance ...)

**Jedah**: Dios!! está mas rojo que la gabardina de Dante!! O.o

**Nero**: Tu CALLATE!!

**Dante**: ...no, está rojo porque está caliente... verdad? (desliza muy atrevidamente sus manos por dentro de la chaqueta negra de Nero) ...muy caliente...

**Nero**: Te das cuenta de lo que haces?! estamos enfrente de dos Niñas!!

**Jedah** y **Lore**: con Video grabadora... Dante tu sigue!!

**Dante**: Yo no tengo ningún problema al respecto... pero si a tí te preocupa podemos seguir esto en un lugar más privado... te gustaría...? (aprovecha y le muerde suavemente en la piel de su garganta, abrazándolo aún con más fuerza hasta apretarlo contra su cuerpo)

**Jedah**: y a todo esto...¿Donde quedo Credo?

**Credo**: ...(a punto de entrar en Modo Demoníaco, viendo lo que Dante le hace a Nero)

**Lore**: o.oUU no me había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando... o.o

**Jedah**: (Sacando palomitas) Esto va a ponerse bueno

**Credo**: (Aura asesina) Dante Sparda... tu TE MUERES HOY!!

**Dante**: (sin soltar a nero) ...ha, no voy a morir sin haber probado este dulce cuerpecito antes... (desafiante y mirando a Credo por encima del hombro de Nero ...)

**Nero**: oye...!!

**Dante**: shush, nene... que te estaba gustando, ni intentabas pelear...

**Nero**: ...

**Credo**: (Saca la espada) Ok Maldito Pervertido Vas a Pelear o QUE?!

**Dante**: Pero... no puede Ser después de que...(Ve a Nero)

**Nero**: Lo dices... te mato ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el campo de batalla se encontraban el poderoso Dante Sparda luchando contra el joven General de Fortuna, las fuerzas parecían estar niveladas... a un lado... tres personas que parecían estar disfrutando el espectaculo...bueno... todas menos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nero**:... me puedo ir?

**Jedah**: mal agradecido!! estan peleando por ti y tu te quieres ir?

**Dante**: Serás un general y todo lo que quieras, pero tus fuerzas no se comparan a las mías!! (lanza Rebellion en un Round Trip, mientras dispara con sus pistolas duales)

**Lore**: Dante-sama pelea por amor!! (sujeta a Nero( ..tú te quedas!! qué no ves que eres el trofeo del ganador...?

**Nero**: argh!!

**Jedah**: Mira!! Dante le ha dado en toda la... a Credo y se ha vuelto a Levantar!! eso si es amor!!

**Nero**: eso es...(Voltea a ver a Jedah que le mira como: ¬¬) Ok... me callo

**Credo**: ...tal vez nací como un simple humano, pero mis poderes superan lo que tus expectativas puedan llegar a pensar!! (Entra en Modo Ángel y arroja a Dante tres lanzazos formidables) FEEL THE POWER OF AN ANGEL!!

**Lore**:¡¡awesome!!

**Nero**: ¡¡se van a matar por una estupidez!!

**Lore**: asíque te consideras estúpido...?

**Nero**: SÍ...digo--NO!!

**Jedah**: Nero... te está afectando todo esto... mira... ten (Le da unas pastillas y agua) tómatelo, relájate y deja que los demás disfrutemos la matanza ¿vale?

**Nero**:...ok...(Se las toma y a los 5 segundos) ZzzzZZZZ

**Lore**:awww... es tan lindo cuando duerme... y así el ganador se lo podrá llevar sin problemas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, Dante y Credo eran un borrón blanco y rojo, repartiendo sablazos y lluvia de balas rebotando contra el escudo impenetrable

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jedah**: ¡argh! ahora... ¿quieeen ganará?

Los ven a los dos, ninguno parece querer dar tregua...

**Dante**: !! (mira por encima del hombro de Credo AAHHH, MIRA, UN PANDA!!)

**Credo**: ...?? (se da vuelta, y Dante le pega en la nuca con Ebony) X.x

**Dante**: ...crédulo...

**Jedah**:No puedo creer que se haya dejado engañar tan fácilmente

**Lore**: Ni yo ¬¬

**Panda**: y a mi por que me meten en esto? ¬¬

**Lore**: (le echa un balde de agua caliente) ...adiós, señor Genma Saotome

**Dante**: ...bien, ahora... como ganador, reclamo mi premio...

**Jedah**: que? gano Dante...(A lo lejos Credo hecho una)... Te excediste Dante ¬¬

**Dante**: pero... no es que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale...?

**Jedah**: este... si pero...

**Credo**: Neeeero!!...

**Nero**: ZzZZzZZZzZZ

**Jedah**: ¿Lo despierto? (Con un balde de agua en mano)

**Dante**: ahh, yo quería despertarlo con un beso...

**Jedah**: Vamos...Dante que así se trauma menos... se enoja menos...Vale, lo despierto (Le arroja el balde)

**Nero**: ¿¡QUE?! ¡¿Donde?! ... que hago...(Ve a Dante) joder... Creí que había sido una pesadilla

**Dante**: Yo en cambio (Se le acerca provocativamente) Lo veo como un sueño...nene

**Nero**: (apoyando un pie en el pecho de dante cuando este se le acerca demasiado) ...si se te ocurra, pervertido!!

**Dante**: (mirando cómo el cuerpo de Nero está todo mojado y la ropa se le pega a la piel) ...!! (nosebleed)

**Nero**: !! APÁRTATE!! EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO!! l(o patea)

**Lore**: le subió la presión!!

**Jedah**: UN MEDICO!!

**Dante**: (Se agarra la nariz...Un chorreadero increíble!!) Estoy bien

**Nero**: Contigo... nada es estar bien... (Ve a Jedah y tú!! MAÑANA TE MUERES!!)

**Dante**: Con un pañuelo ...awww, vamos... no hablas en serio...

**Nero**: Claro que hablo en serio

**Lore**: ay no se ustedes... pero es divertido fastidiar a Nero XD

**Jedah**: claro!!

**Nero**: corrijo...LAS MATO A LAS DOS!!

**Dante**: No las Mates nene... no ves que se divierten? Y eso que casi nunca hacen nada...

**Jedah**: soy una floja sin remedio que solo vive para comer pizza y fastidiar a Nero

**Lore**: ya seremos dos…casi, casi

**Nero**: ¬¬ reciben muy mala influencia...

**Dante**: OYE!! yo no soy una mala influencia... ¬¬

**Jedah**: No Nero... es que Dante es muy buen maestro

**Dante**: y yo te puedo enseñar (ronroneo) MUUUCHAS cosas pequeño Nero

**Nero**: (shivers) ...n-no quiero ni saber...

**Lore**: eso quiere decir que se muere por saber XD

**Jedah**: Otra vez esta calenturiento?...Le echo otro balde de...

**Dante**: ...yo puedo hacer que se le baje lo calenturiento... (le acaricia la mejilla) ...con un poco de ejercicio para bajar ese fuego que te come por dentro...

**Nero**: ...!! (le pega en la mano para que le suelte)

**Jedah**: Dante... alla hay un hotel Señala a lo lejos si quieres te presto para...

**Nero**: Dilo y te FUSILO!!

**Dante**: ...es que estamos todavía en horario de protección al menor... por eso se protege tanto...

**Nero**: ...no soy un niño!!

**Dante**: ...entonces, vamos!! (lo cruza sobre su hombro y rumbea al hotel !!)

**Nero**: TAMPOCO QUISE APUNTAR A ESO!!

**Jedah**: (a Lore) crecen muy rápido no?

**Lore**: (con lágrimas en los ojos) si...

**Jedah**: Un día te los llevas al parque y al otro ya quieren...bueno... tu sabes

**Lore**: ...o.o si... aunque no es como que Nero estuviese muy... umh, interesado XD

**Dante**: (mientras, ya había llegado, alquilado una habitación y encerrádose con Nero en ella ... tiró a Nero sobre un sofá) ...así está mejor, no...?

**Nero**: Contigo nadie está mejor...

A unas cuadras antes del hotel…

**Jedah**: Que estarán haciendo?-... me invade la curiosidad

En el hotel…

**Dante**: ..haré que cambies esa idea que tienes de mí... (ronroneando sensualmente se acercó al sofá, inclinándose hasta quedar sobre el chico, sin cortar el contacto visual)

**Lore**: ...conociendo a Dante... puff...

**Jedah**: en serio?...(Lo medita) no tendrán una escalera por allí?

**Lore**: o¬o vamos a ver...

**Dante**: ...vamos, nene... no niegues que te atraigo...

**Nero**: Estas Loco o que?!...

**Jedah**: Credo... ve por una Escalera!!

**Dante**: ...si estoy loco es por ti, bebé... (le toma de la barbilla para besarle suavemente)

**Credo**: (no tienen que decirle dos veces para que traiga una escalera de bomberos) Voy volando!

**Jedah**: Lo sabía... este no va a ceder hasta que no lo maten...otra vez

**Notas Finales**: ¡¡No nos maten!! Si es por lo de los emoticonos; si recibo muchas quejas los quito. Quejas, dudas, sugerencias… ya saben… pásenmelas a mí o a Lore… Y si veo que ha tenido éxito, prometo que subiremos la segunda parte.

¿Alguna sugerencia que quieran hacerle a Credo?

¿En verdad iría por la escalera?

¿Qué estarán haciendo Dante y Nero?

¿Por qué salió Genma saotome en el fic?

¿Qué hace Dante con la espuma?

¡¡Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo!!

¡¡LET'S ROCK!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Jedah:** hello gente bonita!!

**Lore:** antes que nada nos gustaría agradecerles por sus comentarios... esperamos que les guste nuestra loca idea

**Jedah:** Y una cosa más.. probablemente hagamos otro después en el que... con mucho gusto se pueden unir a nosotras en la incanzable tarea de molestar a Dante XD

**Dante:** oye!!

**SALUDOS!!**

**Let's READ**

* * *

**Credo**: Con la escalera Que... ¿ya subo?

**Jedah**: Espérate impaciente ¬¬

**Dante**: ... ¿y qué importa Credo...? yo estoy más que ansioso por probar de este chicuelo...

**Nero**: ...meep

**Credo**:--

**Jedah**: ay Dios...se esta enojando O.O

**Dante**: (continúa su acoso sobre Nero... porque, literalmente, está SOBRE Nero en el sofá de la habitación alquilada)...anda, admite que te gusto...

**Nero**: ¡¡NUNCA!!

**Jedah**: ¿Oíste algo?...(voltea hacia el hotel)

**Dante**: ...me gusta cuando te haces el difícil... (le besa en la mejilla, rumbeando hacia su cuello)...despiertas mi hambre...

**Lore**: ...me parece que...

**Jedah**: Ehh!! ¡¡Lore tengo una idea!!

**Lore**: cuenta, ¡¡cuenta!!

**Jedah**: Nos disfrazaremos de repartidoras de pizza... y entraremos a la habitación-...

**Credo**: ¿Y yo?...

**Jedah**: No... Tu no, espérate tantito... ejem... como decía... dejamos una cámara oculta en la caja de la pizza... nos conectamos a internet y tendremos asientos VIP para la "acción"

**Lore**: O me parece una propuesta diferente y ¡¡buenísima!! (saca una tela negra, onda Trish en el DMC4, y al segundo están disfrazadas de repartidoras)... ¿vamos?

Mientras, en la recámara...

**Dante**: ...anda, no seas terco... se nota que tienes calor...

**Nero**: ¡¡DEJA DE INTENTAR DESVESTIRME!!

**Jedah**: Ok...Credo, nos esperas abajo, y cuando Demos la "batiseñal" xD tu distraes a Dante y nosotros hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer

**Credo**: vale, pero ¿como lo hago?

**Jedah**: ¡¡Invéntate algo hombre!! ¡¡Que para eso te pago!!

**Credo**: Tú no me pagas ¬¬

**Lore**: ...no será la ¿'Credoseñal'? (se dirigen al hostal y piden el número del cuarto que alquiló Dante)...toc toc

**Dante**: ...mph... quién será ahora...

**Nero**: (jadeando)...Gracias a Dios...

**Jedah**: ejem...(cambia la voz) Traemos una Pizza para el señor Sparda

**Dante**: Ese ser yop...aunque podría ser una trampa...

**Lore**:... Es GRATIS

**Dante**:--... (abre la puerta)... ¡¡PASEN!!

**Lore**: ...aquí tiene su pizza, obsequio de la casa-- (se queda pasmada al ver a Nero, agitado y semidesnudo, peleando por erguirse en el sofá donde Dante lo mantenía Apresado... se babea)

**Nero**: ...¡¡d-deja de mirarme así!! /!!

**Jedah**: ...(agarra a Lore que esta como en Shock) ¡¡Nos vamos!!

**Dante**:... Gracias por la pizza...(La mira) Jed--?

**Jedah**: ¡¡Credo!!

**Credo**: (Lanza la espada por la ventana) ¡¡Dante!!

**Nero**: ¿Credo?

**Credo**:...(Entra por la ventana... Jedah aprovecha la situación para escabullirse con Lore)

**Dante**: (quien a esa altura sólo estaba vestido con sus pantalones)...ACH!! ¿¡Otra vez tú!? ¿Qué no ves que estábamos ocupados...? (señala a Nero, quien apenas puede respirar)

**Nero**: ...(se sonroja)

**Dante**: ...creo que es un buen momento para terminar con nuestro duelo por el chico, ¿no te parece? (toma rebellion)

**Jedah**: (Saca una Laptop) Bueno, aquí esta la pagina-- ¿Puedo ser comentarista?

**Lore**: (mirando la pantallita, con un bowl de palomitas)...el honor es todo tuyo...

**Jedah**:...Arigatou...(En la pantalla se ven Credo y Dante pelando espada-espada)

**Jedah**: Buenas noches señoras y señores... estamos aquí en el duelo del siglo... Nelo Credo contra el hijo de Sparda...¡¡Dante!!

al fondo YEAHHHH

**Lore**: el combate de esta noche tiene como premio el trofeo más delicioso codiciado por hombres y mujeres por igual... ¡¡el joven Nero!!

Más y más YEAAAHHHH!!

**Dante**: ... ¿? ...¿de dónde vienen esos gritos?

**Credo**: (lanza una estocada)

**Dante**: EU!! ¡¡No se vale atacar a traición!!

**Credo**: MIRA QUIÉN LO DICE, ¡¡EL QUE ME PEGÓ EN LA NUCA!!

**Jedah**: Increíble señores... aprovechando la distracción de Dante, Credo logró darle una estocada que alcanzo a desestabilizar al Demonio de rojo

**Nero**: BASTA, ¡¡no se peleen por una estupidez!!

**Lore**: y Nero sigue insistiendo en que es estúpido

**Nero**: ¡¡ATCHÍSS!!

**Jedah**: es que es un atropellado... no lo puedes hacer cambiar de opini--(Ve la pantalla) ¡¡Esto es increíble!! Dante le ha dado de lleno en el abdomen con el mando de Rebellion... Nubes Dios... eso sí que duele

**Credo**: retorciéndose ¡¡OUUGHH!!

**Dante**: y agradece que no te pegué más abajo, porque eso SÍ que duele

**Jedah**: y me lo imagino...(Ve la pantalla otra vez) ¿Nos traemos a Nero?

**Lore**: ...me parece bien... en su estado no favorece en el combate XD...

aparece un gancho en el dormitorio que atrapa a Nero y lo saca de cuadro

**Nero**: AIEEEeee!!

**Dante**: ...!? No alcanza a ver nada, ya que continúa esquivando los ataques de Credo...qué tanto te gastas, ¿¿qué no entiendes que el chico quiere estar conmigo??

**Jedah**: (Ve la pantalla de la pelea...Dante está en el piso) ¡¡Dios!! ¿Que ha pasado?

**Dante**: en el piso oh! miren,... una moneda xD

**Lore**: ...¬¬... podemos notar, sin embargo, que el hijo de Sparda no ha cambiado en absolutamente nada...

**Credo**: a punto de darle un golpe en la nuca ahora que estaba distraído -- (se

Retiene) --no puedo, es de Dantes-- digo, es de cobardes traidores golpear a un enemigo indefenso...

**Jedah**: Uuuy... ¬¬ Le dijo cobarde--

**Credo**: es que no puedo golpearlo por que...se rompe el mango de mi espada

**Dante**: òó ¡¿Me estas llamando Cabeza Dura?!

**Lore**: eso no es novedad...

**Credo**: ¬¬ vamos hombre... ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

**Jedah**: jajaja... aquí todos pensamos igual o que?

**Nero**: No me sorprendería ¬¬

**Dante**: ...¡¡suficiente!! (se levanta, guardando la moneda)... es hora de terminar esto y reclamar mi premio... (guarda Rebellion y saca Lucifer)... prepárate a morder el polvo, angelote...

**Credo**: eso lo veremos... (entra en Angel Mode)

**Jedah**: (Mira a Lore) ¿Oye se vale sacar Devils Trigger?

**Lore**: o.o... Qué remedio... ya los sacaron ..UU

**Jedah**: Pues si... ¿que hacemos? ¿Los dejamos? a este paso no quedará ninguno

**Nero**: ¡¡Déjenlos!!

**Jedah**: Nero... que Malo...¬¬ ellos se están rompiendo la madre por ti y ¿tu como si nada?

**Nero**: ... YO ¡¡no les pedí que lo hicieran!!

**Lore**: Oh, Nero!! Teme por las vidas de sus dos amores--

**Nero**: (apuntando con Blue Rose)...estupideces a parte... detengan esto, A-HO-RA...

**Lore**: wUU...

**Jedah**: lari...lari Nero quiere a sus semes... y--

**Nero**: ¬¬

**Jedah**: ¡¡No me veas así!! xD

**Dante**: (haciendo volar las espadas rojas del Lucifer)...first... I whip it out!! Then I thrust it...!! With...great...force...!!

**Credo**: O/o!! ¿¿ ¡De qué estás hablando!?

**Dante**: ¬¬... en todo caso, no es contigo... (manda una lluvia de esas espadas rojas hacia Credo)

**Jedah**: se luce el maldito Ojos brillantes Pero se ve taaan Sexy ¿Verdad Lore?

**Lore**: definitivamente ...

**Nero**: ¬¬...dejen de babearse!! Hagan algo...!! (mira a Dante en la pantalla...¬/¬...)

**Jedah**: JA!! ¿¡Y tú que estas haciendo eh?!

**Nero**: ¬/¬ Quien... ¿yo?

**Dante**: (con la rosa en los labios)...every angle... it PENETRATE!!

**Nero**:!! ./.UU

**Dante**: ...until... with great strength...

**Nero**: ...!!

**Dante**: I... RAM IT IN!!

**Nero**: wah--!!

**Dante**: ...in the end... we are all satisfied... and you are set free...

**Nero**: ...

**Jedah**: Uy Nero... ¿que tendrás en la cabeza?... yo que tu lo ataba a mi cama xD

**Nero**: !! ...¡¡yo no soy un pervertido!! /!!

**Lore**: ...pero, con un poco de práctica, y el maestro adecuado... apuesto a que te conviertes en un pervertido de primera XDDD

**Nero**: (desenfundando red Queen)

**Lore**: ...meep

**Jedah**: Mira Nero... ¿¡DANTE?!

**Nero**: ... ¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Donde?!

**Jedah**: Aprovecha la situación, lo amarra a la cama Calmadito mas bonito

**Lore**: (saca orejas de gatito)...estas se verán bonitas...

**Nero**: ...ustedes... Están... LOCAS!!

**Lore**: ignorándolo... ¿ponemos la cámara por aquí...?

Mientras...

**Credo**: ¬¬... ¿ya terminaste con eso? ¿Podemos seguir peleando...?

**Jedah**: ¡¡Dante!! ¡¡Pártesela!!

**Credo**: ¡¿Ya cambiaste de Bando Jedah?!

**Jedah**: No... Para nada... gome (Susurrando) ¡¡Arriba Dante!!

**Dante**: ...esta batalla es mía...

**Credo**: ¡¡aún no!!

**Lore**: (escondida)...¡¡VIVA SU SANTIDAD!!

**Credo**: ¿¿DONDE!!

**Dante**: (le da con todo en la cabeza)...ahora sí...

**Credo**: ...será posibl--... X-x

**Jedah**: Tenemos... a un...Gana--( ve levantarse a Credo) (¡¡Bueno tu ya Muérete!!)

**Dante**: lo pisa en la espalda...dónde está mi trofeo...?

**Credo**: gah...

**Jedah**: Grita ¡¡Dante!! ¡¡ACA ESTA NERO!!

No pasan ni cinco segundos cuando...

**Dante**: ¿Donde?

**Jedah**: O.O Que rápido

**Nero**: (quien presiente la cercanía de Dante, empieza a pelear con las ataduras que lo sujetan a la cama)

**Lore**: ...cómo te gusta hacerte el difícil, eh...?

**Jedah**: No os preocupéis... esas ataduras... no hay quien las rompa

**Nero**: ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Voy a Matarte!!

**Jedah**: así Menos te suelto

**Dante**: ...mhh... siento el perfume de un lindo muchachito por aquí...

**Lore**: (a Nero, en la recámara)... ¿te has dado cuenta que, cuanto más peleas, más fuerte es tu calor y más rápido te va a rastrear Dante?

**Nero**: (se paraliza)

**Jedah**: Dante es un lobo muy... muy lobo xD... si tengo razón entrará en... tres... dos...uno

**Dante**:... (patea la puerta) ¡¡NERO!!

**Lore**: ...es infalible...

**Nero**: ...glup

**Dante**: ...mi precioso gatito... (se acerca a su 'trofeo')... ¿me extrañaste? yo sí te extrañé...

**Nero**: ...n-no se te ocurra--estoy atado, ¡¡no es JUSTO!!

**Dante**: ... ¿y quién dice que la vida es justa? desliza una mano sobre el pecho del chico hasta su rostro

**Jedah**: Dante... ojitos brillantes ¿Nos dejas mirar?

**Dante**: ¬¬... ¡¡eso es prohibido para menores!!

**Lore**: pero yo ya tengo--

**Dante**: ¡¡FUERA!! (echándolas y trancando la puerta)

**Jedah**: TT.TT ¡¡Maldito cabezota!!

**Dante**:...(Levanta las orejas de Lobo) xD ¡¡OYE!! ¡¡Te oí!!

**Nero**: (moviéndose inquieto en la cama...por favor...)

**Dante**: ...??

**Nero**: ...por favor, desátame...

**Dante**: ... ¿me suplicas? debes estar muy desesperado para ello, bebé...

**Nero**: (se ruboriza)...no es justo...

**Dante**: ...no me tengas miedo... yo no te voy a lastimar... (se inclina sobre él)

**Jedah**: Se oye... (ambas pegan el odio a la puerta) La cama... ¿¡RECHINA?!

(Insertar ruido de cama rechinante aquí xD)

**Lore**: ...caray, menos mal que no la aceité...

dentro

**Dante**: mmh, ¿por qué esta cama hace tanto ruido? me desconcentra...

**Nero**: ...(casi muriéndose)...p-p-por favor--¡¡desát-tame!!

**Dante**: ...bueno, bebé... si insistes... (le quita las ataduras, y cuando Nero trata de defenderse, lo sujeta de las muñecas de nuevo apresándolo sobre la cama con su peso)...pórtate bien...

**Jedah**: Mirada malvada Dejamos la caja de pizza con la cámara adentro ¿no?

**Jedah**: mas risa malvada ¡¡Grabaremos todo!!

**Lore**: ...esto va a costar mucho en E-bay... como video amateur... jejeje...

dentro

**Nero**: ...suelta...

**Dante**: ...no lo haré... sólo si cooperas...

**Nero**: (lentamente se afloja)...yo no quiero esto...

**Dante**: ...sí que lo quieres... (sonríe, susurrando sobre sus labios, haciendo que el chico se sonroje)...sólo que no lo sabes aún...( le besa apasionadamente)

**Jedah**: (Se sonroja) No se tú pero... Nero ya esta cooperando

**Nero**: SUPERrojo Dante... mhmm...Dante

**Dante**: ... ¿lo ves? pareces disfrutar mucho de mi contacto... al menos tu cuerpo así lo denota... (mordisquea sus labios mientras desliza amablemente una mano sobre el pecho y el vientre del chico, hasta sentir que se arqueaba por la sensación) ...por qué no lo aceptas? ...te gusta lo que te hago... (se inclina hacia su cuello para besarlo y marcarlo con un mordisco)

**Jedah**: Se voltea No puedo Ver!!

**Lore**: (La ve) ¡¡Jedah!!

**Jedah**: Ok... lo veré... (Sangre en la nariz xD)

**Nero**: ...(sonrojado y agitado)...ay, no...

**Dante**: ...dentro de un rato, vas a estar gritando 'ay, si'...

**Jedah**: / YEAH!!

**Lore**: o/o

**Jedah**: Lore... ¡¡trae la videocámara!!

**Lore**: (con videocámaras por todas partes)...espero que no las noten...

**Jedah**: nahh... ¿Dante?...hasta crees

**Dante**: siento una presencia

**Nero**: (Observa la habitación...llena de cámaras) ¿en serio?

**Dante**: (se encoge de hombros.)..en todo caso, creo que prefiero focalizarme en ti antes que en cualquier otra cosa...

**Lore**: (suspira)...uff, menos mal...

**Jedah**:-- LEMON LEMON

**Dante**: (Se detiene...levanta las orejas de lobo) xD ¿Oíste algo?

**Nero**: ¡¡A Mi GRITANDO!!

**Dante**: ...bueno, en todo caso, ahora vas a gritar por un motivo bien diferente...

**Nero**: ...viéndose algo asustado...ah?

**Dante**: (le toma de una mano y lo guía hacia su... ejem...)

**Nero**: !! (ya no asustado, ATERRADO)

**Dante**: ...no me mires así... iremos despacio...

**Jedah**: a Lore ¡¿YA VISTE EL TAMAÑO DE ESA COSA?!

**Lore**: ¿?

**Jedah**: es Una cama bastante amplia xD

**Nero**: (mirando suplicante)...¿p-podemos hablar antes? ...yo n-no estoy muy seguro de

**Dante**: (sin dejar de sonreírle, desliza una mano ahora para acariciar a Nero entre sus piernas, suavemente)

**Nero**: N-NO ME TOQ--!!

**Dante**: (aumenta la fricción y de paso silencia al chico con un beso, quitándole la respiración)

**Lore**: (grabando sin ver, porque es demasiado... nosebleed)

**Dante**: ...no iremos tan rápido... quiero que disfrutes cada momento, bebé... (desprende los botones y el cierre de los jeans de Nero para mejor sentir su piel y 

aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo)...suéltate un poco más...

**Jedah**: AwiEEE Derrame nasal

**Dante**: (maniobrar con el cuerpo de Nero fue sencillo, ahora que estaba fuera de sí mismo por el placer desconocido... siguió deslizando caricias, con la mano libre, desprendiendo su chaleco y despojándolo de aquellas prendas que molestaban hasta que tuvo al chico como quiso, vestido con el traje que mejor le quedaba: su propia piel) ...eres tan hermoso, bebé...

**Jedah**:-- no se tu pero no me dan ganas de subir el video a internet-- mejor no lo quedamos ¿no?

**Lore**: para deleite personal... seeehhh... es demasiado hot como para--

**Nero**: AAHH!!

**Lore**: ...compartirlo (nosebleed)

**Dante**: (aún vestido pero sin prestar atención a sí mismo aún, se ubicó sobre su pequeño amante, separándole las piernas para mejor acariciar a Nero; deslizó su lengua por la garganta desnuda, bajando hasta el pecho y aún más abajo, hasta su vientre, abrazándose a sus muslos mientras lo cubría de besos, saboreando la piel fresca y tersa del adolescente)

Y lo demás… imagínenselo ustedes... no somos responsables de hemorragias nasales XD

¡Nos leeremos en el próximo Fic!


End file.
